


Elegy

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Chris reflects on friends lost.





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Gustavo Santaloalla from Brokeback Mountain soundtrack.
> 
> It's a sad one.


End file.
